


Akimenrah Short Stories

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, akim is my gay son, akimenrah is their ship name, some may be out of order but y'know, some russian, takes place after when the soviet soldier met the pharaoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Short stories for Ahk x Akim (my oc).
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Male Character(s), Ahkmenrah/Akim Sidorenko (oc)
Kudos: 3





	1. Idol

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more about Akim on the Tumblr blog @smol-boy-akim

"Akim?" Ahk's voice called.

"Da?" The Russian boy looked up.

Ahkmenrah beckoned him over. "There's somebody I want you to meet."

Akim stepped toward Ahk.

Ahk took Akim's hand and led him toward the front of the museum.

Ahk tapped on a woman's shoulder.

The woman turned around.

Akim already knew who this was even though he had never met him in person.

"Akim, I want you to meet-" Ahk was cut off.

"Amelia Earhart," Akim smiled saying.

"You know who I am?" Amelia asked.

Akim nodded. "Yes. I've known who you were since I was a baby. You made me wanna be a pilot...which, granted, didn't happen...but still." There was a swift pause. "You're my hero."

Amelia smiled. "Oh...wow...okay." She paused before noting, "I didn't get your name kiddo."

"Akim Sidorenko--Soviet general," the Russian boy told her.

Amelia smiled. She stuck her hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Akim."

"It's nice to meet you too." Akim smiled as he shook his hero's hand.


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more about Akim on the Tumblr blog @smol-boy-akim

It was happening again.

Akim's chest began to feel like it was growing tight.

He coughed.

Every now and then, the exhibits would experience their deaths once again.

Akim coughed again--only this time it had caught the attention of someone else.

Ahk gazed over to Akim. "Are you okay?"

Akim felt like he was growing weaker and weaker every second. He collapsed against Ahkmenrah's chest. Akim tried to gasp for air--it seemed to be no use. "I can't breathe," the Russian boy rasped out.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay," Ahk tried to reassure the other boy.

That was only followed by more coughs and gasps.

That's when the second part happened.

Akim felt pain wash over his whole body--completely submerged in agony.

Akim winced at the unbearble pain.

"It's okay," Ahk once again whispered.

This lasted about twenty minutes before it faded away.

That was surprising because most of the time for the exhibits, it lasted about thirty minutes to two hours.

"Are you alright?" Ahk asked.

"Da." Akim wiped his eyes.

Then, Ahk pulled Akim into a tight hug.


	3. All That Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more about Akim on the Tumblr blog @smol-boy-akim

"Are you sure they're going to like me?" Akim asked, nervously with a raised eyebrow.

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Yes. They should." Ahkmenrah slipped his hand into Akim's. "Mother? Father?" Ahk called.

Akim swallowed, nervously.

Shepseheret and Merenkahre came into view.

Shepseheret was the first to talk. "Who's this, my son?"

Ahkmenrah took a deep breath. "This is Akim Sidorenko...my boyfriend."

Shepseheret smiled as she looked right at Akim. "Hello Akim. I'm Shepseheret...it is nice to meet you." She paused before jestering to the man beside her. "This is my husband Merenkahre…" Once again, another pause. She mumbled to the man. "Merenkahre-"

Shepseheret was cut off.

Merenkahre loudly announced, "I don't like him-"

Shepseheret glared at her husband. "You don't even know-"

Once again, she was cut off.

"Stop!" He yelled. Then Merenkahre stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about him," Shepseheret quickly said before running after her husband.

Akim sadly sighed.

Ahk spoke up. "It doesn't matter what he says...all that matters is that I love you for being you."

That made Akim smile.


	4. They're Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more about Akim on the Tumblr blog @smol-boy-akim

"What's wrong, Akim?" Ahkmenrah worriedly asked his boyfriend.

"Nichego," Akim simply said.

"Ki, it's not nothing," Ahk began. "Something is clearly frustrated you."

Akim sighed. "It's just that I've heard some of the things Volkov has said...sometimes Romanoff and Petrov, and of course Napoleon and Tilly too. And that cowboy by the name of Wes."

"What?" Ahkmenrah's eyes began to grow wide. "What did they say?"

"Not much other then I'm worthless scum that never did anything for his country and doesn't deserve to be in this museum," Akim began to recall. "Some have even said I deserved dying to way I did."

Ahk stiffened. "No. You didn't deserve it. They're wrong. You're not worthless scum. You did plenty of things for Russia." Ahk pulled Akim into a hug. "And most of all, you do deserve to be in this museum."

Akim stifled a smile. "I love you, Ahk."

Ahk smiled back. "I love you too, Ki."


End file.
